


Karna n Surya's morning

by regel



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Karna sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali, papanya masih tidur. Huh.





	Karna n Surya's morning

**Author's Note:**

> seri Fate punya type-moon
> 
> Karna punya saya #ditabokpapasurya

Jarum jam belum menunjuk pukul lima pagi, tapi Karna sudah melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Bocah kecil itu, begitu membuka mata, tanpa menunggu lama dan tidak juga memandang kepada papanya yang sedang ngiler di atas bantal, langsung ambil ancang-ancang untuk lompat dari kasur dan berniat mencuci muka.

Di luar masih dingin, Karna tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kata Papa, sekolah masuk pukul sembilan, masih ada banyak sekali waktu untuknya sebelum membangunkan sang papa untuk sarapan. Membunuh waktu, anak itu mencari-cari sesuatu di kulkas untuk dimakan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, Karna harus mempersiapkan diri.

Dua hari lepas, ketika mereka baru saja pindah, tetangga sebelah rumah Karna dan papanya adalah seorang pria yang tinggal bersama dengan anaknya. Mereka tinggal berdua di rumah itu, tetapi sebenarnya sang ayah punya dua orang anak lagi. Mereka tidak ada di sana karena bersekolah di asrama.

Nama anak itu Achilles, dia sangat gaul dan baik hati. Papanya juga baik, tapi suaranya entah kenapa sedikit mengganggu.

Karna menggigit sekeping roti yang dioles cokelat, ia sangat suka itu, Papa selalu membuatkannya roti cokelat kalau mereka tidak punya ide lain untuk sesuatu yang akan dimakan. Jangan tanya, baik Papa maupun Karna sama-sama payah dalam urusan memasak.

Anak itu memakan rotinya sambil menyalakan televisi. Ah, ada tayangan ramalan cuaca hari ini. Cerah, katanya, tapi nanti sore akan hujan. Nanti ingatkan dia untuk mengatakan pada papanya agar membawa payung saat berangkat kerja.

Karna lebih suka memakan sarapannya dahulu baru menggosok gigi. Jadi dia sekarang pergi ke kamar mandi dan menggosok giginya. Lalu kembali lagi ke kamar dan membangunkan Papa.

“Papa, bangun! Sekolah!”

Sang papa mengerang sebentar. Tapi tidur lagi.

Karna cemberut. Ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, melompat-lompat di atasnya. “Papa! Sekolah!”

Papanya Surya langsung terbangun, “Gempa! Karna, sembunyi di bawah meja!”

Anak itu berhenti melompat. Surya masih setengah sadar.

“Bukan gempa?” tanya pria muda itu polos.

“Bukan!”

Kemudian papanya terbaring lagi di kasur empuk mereka, Karna cemberut lagi.

Sepertinya hari ini Karna mesti berangkat bersama Achilles dan papanya. Papa Surya? Tinggalkan saja!


End file.
